


Love You Out Of The New Coat

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets Ianto back to the flat and fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Out Of The New Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love the New Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403) by [KahtyaSofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia). 



> Love the New Coat was written for the girls of the IKBS but this one is all for my own satisfaction. I was in the mood for Toppy!Jack and more wrist strap and some nipple play. Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.

Jack had made sure Ianto's soiled suit and his beautiful new coat made it into the bag to take to the dry cleaner. It was the least he could do since it had been Jack who had shoved Ianto to his knees in a pile of rubbish then came all over his face. Understandably, Ianto had wanted a shower.

He heard the water shut off as he puttered naked around Ianto's flat, shutting out lights and checking that doors were locked. Jack reached the entrance to Ianto's bedroom and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Ianto lay crossways on the bed; naked as the day he was born, sporting a raging hard-on that he stroked lazily. Jack's heart leapt to his throat at the beautiful sight and his cock, which had been at half-mast in anticipation, suddenly jumped to full attention.

When Ianto saw Jack step into the room, he gestured with his free hand for him to approach. When Jack reached Ianto's head at the edge of the bed, Ianto slid up a little further until he hung just off of the edge.

"Oh, well, hello," Jack said, rather lamely, when he realized what Ianto was about.

Still stroking himself languidly, Ianto used his other hand to grasp Jack's cock and guide it between his lips so he could swallow it down.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Jack moaned as he watched his erection disappear between Ianto's lips. He felt himself slide along the wetness and the heat inside of Ianto's mouth. He expected to stop when the head of his dick reached Ianto's throat, but no. Ianto's position, hanging off the edge of the bed let Jack slide all the way in. He gasped when he felt his hips press against Ianto's face, his nose pressed against Jack's balls.

Ianto released Jack and moved his second hand down to fondle his own balls while his first continued to stroke his hardened prick. Jack pulled himself from Ianto's mouth until just the head lingered between his lips, then plunged himself forward and down into Ianto's throat again.

"That is nice," Jack whispered down to Ianto and he pulled back and thrust forward again, "oh fuck, Ianto, I can see your throat flex when my dick slides down it."

It was true. Jack could see the muscles of Ianto's throat expand and accommodate him. Not only was he treated to the delicious sight of his entire cock disappearing into Ianto's mouth, but he got to watch Ianto stretch and flex and work to accommodate the engorged head.

The sight got to Jack. He found himself snapping his hips forward just a little more forcefully than was prudent. Jack could feel Ianto resist him a little, his breath heavy against Jack's balls as he struggled to breathe. Jack eased off just a bit, but still, he battled the urge to shove himself deeply down Ianto's throat.

Jack struggled to find a rhythm that wouldn't suffocate Ianto but still maximized these exquisite sensations. It was delightful when he finally found it. He could just about picture his cock sliding down Ianto's throat over and over. Jack reveled in the sensation of his balls pressed tightly up against Ianto's face. He looked down and saw that Ianto was still wanking himself. It was slow and tantalizing and it was keeping Ianto's cock proud and hard. Jack reached out and pinched one of Ianto's nipples and was rewarded with a sharp gasp against his balls.

He liked that reaction so much he dragged his thumbnail across the same turgid nipple. This time he dragged a moan from Ianto and it rocketed through his own system.

Jack felt his second climax of the night start to rise. He reluctantly pulled himself from Ianto's mouth.

"Are you gonna roll over for me," Jack's voiced rasped into the dim light of the room.

Ianto rose to his knees and then slid himself face down onto the bed. He moved slowly, arching his back and keeping his arse popped out toward Jack, teasing; enticing. He came to rest with his thighs spread wide in invitation, his knees drawn up to his sides, granting Jack full access.

Jack took the bait Ianto offered and knelt down beside the bed. He was rewarded with the view spread out for him; only for him. Jack could clearly see the tip of Ianto's erection being ground into the soft duvet. Ianto's balls hung low and heavy. He dragged his tongue along the sack and up along the cleft of Ianto's arse. Jack inhaled Ianto's fresh and clean scent, traces of the soap from his shower lingered but the aroma of his personal musk was already rising again. Jack was sure it was due to the dick sucking he'd just given. He watched Ianto's tight muscle ring clench in anticipation of Jack's tongue. He felt Ianto quiver and clench when he probed the opening with his stiffened tongue.

Ianto's moan was loud in the quiet room and Jack wanted to hear it again so he dragged his tongue from balls to spine. He got his moan. Jack grasped Ianto's arse cheeks and spread them. He pressed his face firmly against the crevice. He pressed his tongue into the heated, puckered hole. Ianto gasped and groaned and ground his cock harder into the bed in response. Jack pulled back slightly to run his thumb along Ianto's hole. He smeared his own spittle, using it to ease the entry of his thumb into Ianto's body.

Jack growled at the welcoming warmth of Ianto. He was treated to the sight of Ianto pressing backward toward him, eager to take Jack's entry.

Jack suddenly wanted more than just his thumb inside of Ianto. He rose to his feet and reached into the bedside table for the small bottle. A little gel in his palm was slicked over his hard cock and he knelt between Ianto's thighs. Jack grasped his hips and rocked him forward to lay flat. Ianto canted his hips upward in invitation and it was all just suddenly too hot for Jack.

He grabbed Ianto's arse cheeks and pushed them up and apart. In a single swift motion he was lined up and pressing inward. He breached Ianto quickly and deeply. Jack felt him rise up to meet the thrust and realized he didn't want that. He wanted Ianto pinned beneath him and taking it.

Jack rocked his weight forward and rose up over Ianto's back. He let his weight and gravity work together until he was balls deep in Ianto's arse. Jack wasn't satisfied with his leverage for pulling back out so he swung a leg over the top of one of Ianto's thighs. He held his grip on Ianto's hips, keeping him spread wide and this time when his weight had sunk him deep inside, he had the leverage to drag himself out until only the head of his cock remained embedded.

He was aware of Ianto's cries. He saw Ianto fist the duvet. Jack felt him relax and surrender and so he rode him. He heard himself grunt and growl with each downward snap of his hips. This was good. This was so very good. Jack listened to the sound of his heavy balls slapping against Ianto with each brutal thrust.

Jack glanced down and saw that Ianto's lips were parted to accommodate his heavy pants as he took each of Jack's pounding movements. He suddenly needed to kiss that mouth. Jack sat back on his heels between Ianto's thighs and reached around his chest. With a strength born of passion, Jack hauled Ianto up off the bed and to his knees; his back pressed to Jack's chest. Ianto seemed to be of the same mind. When Jack pressed his face to the side to position him for a kiss, Ianto turned readily, his tongue already snaking out to taste Jack's lips. When he wrapped his other arm around Ianto's chest to hold them close to one another, Ianto's hands come up to grasp Jack's forearm hard. Their kiss was awkward at this angle but neither of them cared. It was hot and wet and loud and they inhaled deeply of each other's breath.

Jack moved his cock, still buried inside of Ianto, subtly. He teased Ianto's arse with his erection as he teased his mouth with his tongue. Ianto's fingers on his arm almost hurt, their grip was so tight. Jack breathed in the scent and taste of Ianto and was suddenly overcome with the need to move roughly against him again.

Jack would have pressed Ianto face down again but Ianto had other ideas. He shifted onto his back, Jack's cock still buried inside of him. This time Jack could look into Ianto's eyes. Ianto didn't say a word; he just smiled up at Jack and reached to his own chest to twist both of his nipples at once. Jack suddenly wanted to play with those nipples but on the other hand he wanted to be back inside of Ianto's body.

Decision made, Jack grabbed Ianto behind the knees and pressed them to the mattress on either side of his body. Ianto grunted slightly but his smile didn't fade and he didn't release his nipples. Jack looked away from Ianto's face long enough to line himself up and then he plunged deep inside of Ianto's heat once again.

Jack was growling rhythmically as he worked himself roughly in and out of Ianto's body. The force of the fucking he was giving Ianto had made him release his nipples in favor a firm grip of the duvet again. Ianto alternated between grunts and mewls. His head was thrown back and his eyes were screwed shut. Jack knew it was in pleasure but he felt his annoyance rise anyway. If Ianto wasn't looking right into his eyes, he could be imagining himself with anybody else in his own head. Jack wasn't going to have that. He wanted Ianto's eyes open. He was going to know who was fucking him. Jack would leave Ianto with no doubt in his mind who it was that had him folded in half and fucked into the mattress.

He lunged upward and pressed his open palms to Ianto's shoulders, shoving him more firmly into the bed. He worked his cock more deeply inside of Ianto, slamming himself downward roughly.

"Ianto, look at me," Jack growled through gritted teeth, but Ianto's eyes stayed shut. "Damn it, Ianto," he raised his sex-roughened voice, "open your fucking eyes."

Ianto's stormy blue-gray orbs flew open at the harshness of Jack's tone and looked at him in puzzlement. Jack immediately regretted the upset, but the fact remained he wanted Ianto to see him.

"I want you to look at me while I fuck you," Jack's voice was broken and punctuated by each of his violent thrusts, "I want you to know just who's fucking you."

Ianto grasped Jack's wrists where his hands still pinned him to the mattress, "There's never a doubt it's you fucking me, Jack." Ianto sounded as though each word were being forced out of him by Jack's cock, "Even with my eyes closed I can still feel it's you; I can still smell that it's you."

Ianto's words made Jack redouble his efforts. He reveled in the cries he was ripping from Ianto each time his hips met his arse. Jack knew he himself was groaning in an animalistic manner. It just felt so good. Jack was suddenly awash in memories from earlier that evening. Ianto kneeling in a pile of filth; his lips wrapped around Jack's cock, face upturned to accept the come as it shot out over him. His memory shifted to Ianto pinned against the brick wall; making himself come with strangers just at the end of the alley, Jack's wrist strap shoved between his teeth to muffle his cries.

Jack slowed his motions as he looked down into Ianto's eyes, "Touch yourself," Jack ordered.

Ianto hesitated and Jack read the confusion rampant because his brain was so lust-fogged. He allowed himself a self-congratulatory smile that he had done this to Ianto.

Jack took Ianto's right hand and shoved it down between their bodies, "I told you to touch yourself."

This time Ianto understood and complied readily. At the first groan from Ianto's lips, Jack shifted his weight and pressed his wrist strap against his mouth. Ianto opened wide and bit down hard, a look in his eye Jack would almost call defiant. He loved that look.

Jack kept his movements slow and deep as he watched Ianto wank himself; white teeth bright against the dark leather, his hot breath ghosting over Jack's skin. To his way of thinking, there was nothing more beautiful in the world than an aroused Ianto striving to please.

"Do it now," Jack hissed, wanting to make it intense for Ianto by adding pressure; making demands, "get yourself off, right now!

He could tell from the look in Ianto's eyes that he was trying, he was truly trying to follow Jack's order and it was turning him on to be ordered. Jack loved this about Ianto, this willing acquiescence; this enthusiastic capitulation.

"My cock is shoved up your arse and my wrist is shoved in your mouth so you fucking come for me, now!" Jack hissed with one particularly harsh thrust and that was all Ianto needed.

Jack felt Ianto's come shoot up between their bodies and coat them both with warm splashes. As he felt Ianto shudder and shake around him, Jack couldn't help but allow himself a low chuckle. This mess was going to drive Ianto nuts until he could get himself back into the shower.

"Yeah, that's it," Jack cooed to Ianto, "that's what I wanted you to do."

Jack tore his wrist strap from Ianto's mouth. He shifted so that he could take Ianto's lips and feel him as he rode out his climax. It was violent and passionate. Ianto bucked against Jack, his hands came up to clutch him closer. He returned Jack's kiss wetly, letting his cries be swallowed up. Jack found himself weaving his fingers through Ianto's hair and holding his head steady to whisper lewd nonsense in his ear and extend his orgasm just a few more precious seconds. Ianto's spasms slowly subsided; his body took its time to stop clenching Jack quite so tightly.

"Your turn." Ianto whispered.

"Yeah, in a minute." Jack said with mock casualness, pulling himself out of Ianto's body and flopping down beside him on the bed. He felt a little playful and decided to see which of Ianto's post-coital buttons he might push.

"I need another shower," Ianto observed as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Uh huh," Jack concurred, lying with his eyes closed and seizing on his way of messing with Ianto.

"You can join me," Ianto's voice was deceptively calm. Jack knew he was just dying to get into the shower.

"Not til I've come," Jack groaned as he took his still-hard cock in his hand and began to stroke himself lightly. A more perverse side of himself felt the need to drag this out and drive Ianto just a little bit mad.

He felt Ianto's hand snake out to try to grasp his erection. Jack batted his hand away, "Stop that," he said, suppressing a smile at Ianto's growing impatience.

Ianto gave a frustrated sigh, "Let me help you with that so we can shower."

"When I'm ready," Jack smiled and continued to stroke himself languidly.

Jack gasped at the sensation of Ianto's chin dragging across his nipple. The day's beard stubble was rough and harsh on his tender flesh. The feeling shot down his spine and straight to his cock.

He growled at Ianto, "I like that. You keep doing that and I'll come quickly."

Ianto's answer was to scrape across Jack's nipple again with his abrasive chin. His hand also snaked across Jack's chest to pinch his other nipple. Jack's hand sped up on his cock; he was determined to make himself come now.

The sharp scrape of Ianto's stubble, the pinch of his fingers and the heat on his breath on Jack's chest pushed him over the edge finally. His own hot come landed messily on his fist and his belly. He heard himself swear a blue streak as his body convulsed. Beside him, he heard Ianto chuckle.

"Now can I shower?" Ianto asked petulantly.

Inexplicably, Jack felt playful and mischievous when he should feel sated and exhausted. Without warning Jack reached over and smeared Ianto's rapidly drying come all along his naked belly.

"Ugh!" Ianto protested half-heartedly.

"Race you to the shower," Jack said with a laugh as he jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Ianto's frustrated shouts chased him down the hall and their laughter mingled.

Finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
